shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oceanus Christum
|bounty = None }} Oceanus Christum is a Gyojin trained in serveral martial arts and Swordmastering. After hard trainings he decided to join the Marine, where he was able to rank up pretty quickly, achieving the Vice-Almirant Rank in just two years. He was named with two different nicknames, the first one was Kuroi Mizu (黒い水, Black Water) given by his Gyojin comrades due to his use of Gyojin Karate and Busoshoku Haki. The second one, instead, was Akuma Hanta (悪魔ハンター, Demon Hunter) given by the Marine because of his abilities being practically perfect for hunting down Akuma no Mi users. History Beggining Born of Unknown Gyojin parents, Kuroi was adopted by Jinbe at a very young age. Jinbe raised him as a son of his own and trained Kuroi in the Art of Gyojin Karate and Jujutsu Gyojin, with the help of some other Gyojin, he was able to became one of the best throughout the island and the best Gyojin in the Island fighting with swords. This last thing was proved once he defeated Hatchan and Hyouzou, he has the dream to defeat Roronoa Zoro and Dracule Mihawk. Youth He grew up training to be the best so he could protect not only his father (Jinbe) but the hole Gyojin Island. Because of this, with just sixteen years old, he decided to join the Marine and achieve a high rank so he could avoid any possible conflict between the Marine and the Gyojins. Career Beginning Once in the Marine, he worked harder than any other marine, capturing pirates with the highest bounty he could find. Due to this, he almost lost his life in the name of the Marine more than once. Ranking Up Little by little, starting as a Recruit, he ranked up inside of the World Government. In a record time, Kuroi was able to rank up sixteen positions in not more than two years, achieving the Vice-Admiral Rank. He is now considered as the best option for Admiral if one of the current ones couldn't continue with the job, but back in the previous chosing, he was not considered even an option. Training Although he is possibly one of the most powerfull Marines and, said by Jinbe, the most powerfull Gyojin alive (due to Fisher Tiger's death), he never stops training and learning new techinchs, as creating his owns, to improve his strength and speed, as well as his reflexes and agility. Further in his career All throughout his career, he battled many Pirates, although, one of the few in which he almost dies, and until now the only one in which he had to retreat, was against the Blackbeard Pirates. In that battle he saw many techinchs of which he managed to learn, and even while he was able to defeat almost the entire crew, he couldn't fight the hole "gang" by himself. He was finally overcomed in an overwhelming way for the gang, he retreated with serious injuries, swimming deep into the ocean to escape. Career like a Cipher Pol Agent Beginning When the Cipher Pol saw Kuroi's potencial, they immediately recruit him to join them in secret, he accepted quite happily, this was before being even a Captain. This recruitment gaved him the unique chance to train even harder than what he thought was fisicaly possible for him, learning Rokushiki and becoming one of the best CP Agents. Second Recruit After two years working with the CP in secret, being the Almirants and superiors the only ones who knowed abaut his double job, he was then recruited by the CP. He was surprised and also scared about this...proposal. He accepted after a few days of deliberation with himself because this was in secret of the CP and the Almirants, Final Decission After a few missions with the CP, he knew the Marine wasn't enough for him until he could be an Almirant, so, with the possition of a Vice-Almirant, he decided to work independently. Personality Kuroi is usually a very apasible Fishman, who prefers peacefulness and calmness, floating in the water and looking at the depths of the Grand Line. Contrary to this, he is someone maybe too bloody when fighting, which makes his personality contrast much from a moment to the other, being able to attack their opponents in non vital areas for them to suffer even more. Appearance Kuroi, from the outside, seems to be just a Shark Race Fishman, with a blue like skin, spiky hair and an aggressive attitude. Also, he has guts in more places than just the neck, and also (which he can use at will) in his face. He usually takes an old tactical suit that allows him to fight more comfortable and carelessly when he has to resive any attack. His suit is mostly black, covering his neck and forehead. His wrists have a brown colour, his boots are also brown, but in a lighter tone, unlike his dark blue pants. Both his wrists and his legs are highlighted by the difference in colors, like his belt, with a color equal to the one in his boots but with a red line on the top and one on the bottom. Weapons and Tools Den Den Mushi Guns Even without a 100% perfect aim, Kuroi is an expert shooter, using different Guns instead of other technichs, hidind his true abilities to surprise the enemy after it. This guns can shoot underwater due to their shooting mechanisms. The most remarkable Guns in Kuroi's possesion are: * Ganderumaru Gun, a gun made of Kairoseki and with a special mechanism that allows it to shoot underwater. In the picture we can see it's normal version and one covered with Busoshoku Haki. This gun has a 9 bullet charger and it's able to shoot every 0,1 seconds, also, it is easy to reload. * Kiba Derumāru Fang, this gun is characterized because of various points, among them is the fact that it's handle is made of one of the Sea King's Fang, while all of it's mechanism and it's "canon" are made of Refined Kairoseki. It has a much bigger impact power than Ganderumaru's, but it needs a better control and has less bullets in it's charger 3. Finally, it is a bit more complicated to shoot again instead of 0,1 seconds. * The third one, but not less important, the Umihebi Snake. This gun is used only when he wants to hit a target at a very long distance, having a particular canon for it's use. It has a more extense charger than Kiba Derumaru's bullets, but it's slower than this last one to repeat a shot second as well as for the reloading, being more complex to take off the charger, It's made completely with a Sea King's Gang, because of this it's extremely resistent to most of the attacks it could resive, being able to endure an Asura: Ugui from Zoro without even cracking. Blades Knives Under his pants, lined up on each other from the ankle to the waist and down the legs, there are lines of knives with a launch system "motorized" to be launched with special kicks. Also, they are used to stop unforeseen attacks. These are located on the sides the inner and outer part of the legs, covering himself from attacks that could target his legs groin/crotch. There are at least 16 knives in every leg, 8 in the inner part and 8 in the outer part of each leg, all of them are made of Kairoseki. Bisento Using it as a Secondary Weapon, he uses it for long distance attacks more than any other kind, throwing Cutting Bursts with enourmous power with the weapon. Kuroi carries it on his back, creating an X with 2 more blades in the middle and across if it were a six-pointed star. Category:World Government Ally Category:Cipher Pol Category:Male Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral